


Omnia Vincit Amor

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Gladiators, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: 77 BC. Prince T'Challa travels to Rome to sign a treaty.





	Omnia Vincit Amor

Curse Roman diplomacy! T'Challa didn't come here to see slaves kill each other. But the senator that was hosting him invited his guests to a small arena for some 'entertainment'. Romans were proud to demonstrate their gladiators. The glee they had every time blood was spilled turned T'Challa's stomach. They just had dinner and he was seriously concerned about holding it down.

When his father send him to Rome to sign the treaty T'Challa was excited. The only contact with romans he had was Cornelius, old scholar that traveled from Rome to Egypt and then further into Africa. He was welcomed in Wakanda and told them stories about Rome and her glory. King T'Chaka was fascinated with what he heard. Soon he send envoys to Rome to negotiate a mutually beneficial arrangement between Wakanda and the Republic. 

T'Challa expected Rome to be a civilization that held science in high regard. Noble and innovative. Instead he saw greedy savages full of pride and thirst for violence. 

"Look, My Lord, special treat for your eyes. Slave from our eastern borders. The last of his people, all others were killed in battle or died in slavery. See how pretty he is? Used to be a body slave but then his master sold him to fight in the arena. Although I think his place is in the brothel."

The laugh that followed made T'Challa grind his teeth. The man they talked about stood before them, arms bound with chains, eyes stormy, jaw tight. T'Challa saw a fighter in him. He also couldn't deny that the man was indeed pretty. Maybe not by his peoples standards. And he looked nothing like the statues romans liked so much. He was beautiful the way a tree that shades you from middays heat is beautiful. Inviting, captivating, welcoming.

"Why is he shackled?" T'Challa asked. No other gladiator was brought to the arena in chains.

"His people prefer death to serving their masters," told him another roman, T'Challa think his name is Octavius. "This one tried to take his own life too. There is a reason all the slaves from his tribe are dead. Keeping them away from harm is not worth the effort. But if he wants to die we can at least make a show out of it."

He was to be slaughtered for their amusement. T'Challa saw no honor in it.

"I want him," he said, before he even knew what he was doing.

The romans talked with each other for a while.

"I guess we can postpone the fight so that you can visit him in his cell. But try not to tire him too much, lest it won't be so entertaining to watch him die."

He was disgusted by their words, barely containing his anger.

"No, I want you to sell him to me. I don't want him to fight today or any other day."

"If our dear guest insists, we must comply. But he'll cost you a pretty penny. You are depriving us of our entertainment after all," said the senator.

"Just remember what I told you about these barbarians," said Octavius. "Keep him away from knives or your money will go to waste faster than you will make good use of him."

***

Back in the villa T'Challa asked servants to wash and dress the man.

When he saw him again he looked better. Clean, hair shining from oils. However T'Challa saw anger and defeat written on his face. 

"What is your name?"

"Ross." His answer was short. He didn't look his new master in the eyes. Partly because he knew that slaves don't do that and partly because he already despised the man. He was so close to ending it all but they had to take even his death away from him. 

"Where are you from?"

"Land east of the Savus River, Domine."

"I'm not your master."

"You are. You bought me."

"I saved you."

"As you say, Domine."

"Don't call me that, I'm not one of the romans! There's no slavery in Wakanda and never will be. It's atrocious and intolerable. Romans want to put the whole world in chains, their greed knows no boundaries."

"Aren't you here to aid them in their conquests?" His previous owner told him that he was sold to a prince that came to make an alliance with Rome. That he bought Ross as an exotic pet and will take him away from Rome, to the land of demons and cannibals. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Ross can trust this man.

"I am. I was." He can't go on with the treaty! With weapons made of vibranium Rome will enslave the whole world and then turn on them. He saw their true face now. Not liberators that brought science and civilization, but butchers that cared about nothing but gold. "We're leaving tonight. I'm afraid I can't spare any of my guards to take you safely through the mountains back to your homeland as I planned to. You'll have to come to Wakanda with me. But I promise that you're coming as my guest, not my slave."

"As your guest, will I have to serve you?"

"No!"

"Fight for you?"

"No."

"Share your bed?"

That question hit home. T'Challa won't deny the attraction he felt for the man.

"... Not if you don't want to."

***

They made it safe to Wakanda in a matter of weeks. T'Challa knew his father would be furious but he'll make the king see why he had to abandon their alliance with Rome. 

Romans didn't pursue them, probably just surprised and offended by his sudden leave. T'Challa was certain they didn't know the extent of Wakanda's technological superiority otherwise they wouldn't have let him go. Holding the prince hostage, they would have gotten their treaty one way or another. 

When T'Challa explained everything, his father understood that reaching for a foreign ally was a mistake and closed his country even more. 

Meanwhile Ross and he grew closer. They started building their friendship on the road to Wakanda. The further they got from Rome the more alive Ross became. Soon they were sharing stories about their homelands and making plans to go hunting together once they reach Wakanda.

His duties as prince didn't leave him much time to entertain his guest but thankfully Dora Milaje took Ross under their wing and were keeping him company. He became friends with Okoye. The stern general had a soft spot for the man. She saw him in the arena and was impressed by his bravery.

Shuri was charmed by Ross too. She liked to show him all her inventions and 'little miracles'. T'Challa's heart did a funny thing everytime he saw how good Ross was with his little sister. 

When the Council suggested it was time for him to find a wife, T'Challa gave them his definitive answer: his heart already belongs to someone and he will not marry another. 

When Ross heard about it he approached T'Challa. For months he was afraid, alone in the strange place, until he realized that he's not alone anymore and Wakanda became his new home. And if his hopes were true T'Challa was talking about him.

They were wed the next new moon.

Sadly king T'Chaka died two years after T'Challa's return from Rome.

Mantle of the king was a heavy burden. But T'Challa had the support of his family. And he had his love by his side.

All was well in Wakanda. Life took its course. No one bothered their borders and soon T'Challa forgot about the outside world, too preoccupied with their internal affairs.

***

"What are you doing, Love?" T'Challa asked when he saw Ross in their room, packing a bag. 

"Have you heard of Spartacus? He leads an army of slaves. Their numbers are rising. I want to join them."

"They will never win against Rome! If you leave you'll die. I won't let you go!"

"Didn't you tell me yourself that slavery is intolerable and you hate Rome's tyranny? And now, when people fight for their freedom, you're turning your back on them? The only way I will stay is if you put me in chains."

T'Challa knew his husband meant what he said. The only way to stop him from leaving will ruin what they have. It might save Ross' life but T'Challa will lose him nonetheless.

"I will die before I see you in chains again. But you must realize that it's a bad idea, the rebellion will be crushed and all who joined Spartacus - killed."

"We might not win but at least we can make a stand and give hope to others. Show them that even the mighty Rome can bleed. I'm not asking you to go with me. Wakanda needs you. I only ask you to try and understand why I can't stay here."

"I understand." His heart was breaking. T'Challa knew that once Ross leaves they'll never see each other again.

Ross saw his distress and went to hug his husband.

"Thank you. You gave me back my freedom, you gave me home, you showed me what love is and how beautiful life can be. Don't think that I'm ungrateful and don't cherish these gifts. Till my last breath, I will love you."

The kiss was bittersweet. T'Challa felt tears on his cheeks but didn't know whom they belonged.

***

"You let him go? Just like that?" asked Okoye, when she found him sulking in the royal chambers.

Ross left mere hours ago but T'Challa was already full of grieve and regret. 

"I didn't have a choice."

"You could have gone with him. We can go with him!"

"Welding war on other countries has never been our way. As my general, you really think we should engage in war with Rome?"

"The only thing worth living for is the only thing worth dying for."

T'Challa saw determination in Okoye. She was ready to fight. It was about time they took action. Wakanda will no longer turn its back on outside world and its troubles. 

"Gather the troops. Tell them we march to Rome." He was going to war. For his love. For freedom.

 

***

_Love conquers all. Once upon a time, a prince fell in love with a slave and freed him. Later, a king lead his army north for his love and laid waste to the strongest empire of its time. Names T'Challa, Ross and Spartacus became legends. For centuries people told stories about Love that changed the world._

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably noticed I was inspired by Spartacus and The Eagle of the Ninth.  
> In this AU Wakanda joined the rebellion and Rome was destroyed. Together T'Challa and Spartacus build new world with advanced technology and freedom for all.


End file.
